criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Additional Investigation/Rewards
In every Additional Investigation (except for Cases #1 and #2), certain suspects of the respective case reward the player with presents such as a set of clothes, burgers, coins, and XP for free. This page lists all the rewards of Additional Investigation, given to the player by the respective suspects. Rewards Grimsborough Industrial Area= Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf Case #2: Corpse in a Garden Case #3: The Grim Butcher Case #4: The Dockyard Killer Case #5: A Russian Case Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop Case #7: Death by Crucifixion Case #8: Beautiful No More Case #9: Burned to the Bone Case #10: Under the Knife Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest |-| Financial Center= Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough Case #14: Fashion Victim Case #15: Family Blood Case #16: The Kiss of Death Case #17: The Last Supper Case #18: In the Dead of Night Case #19: Innocence Lost Case #20: A Deadly Game Case #21: The Secret Experiments |-| Historical Center= Case #22: To Die or Not to Die Case #23: The Final Journey Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough Case #26: The Summoning Case #27: The Lake's Bride Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature Case #31: Dog Eat Dog |-| University= Case #32: Murder on Campus Case #33: Killing Me Softly Case #34: Dead Man Running Case #35: At the End of the Rope Case #36: The Devil's Playground Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek Case #38: Spring Break Massacre Case #39: Marked for Death Case #40: An Elementary Murder Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper |-| Maple Heights= Case #42: Blood and Glory Case #43: Troubled Waters Case #44: The Scent of Death Case #45: A Shot of Beauty Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral Case #48: Good Girls Don't Die Case #49: All the King's Horses Case #50: Snakes on the Stage Case #51: It All Ends Here |-| Airport= Case #52: A Brave New World Case #53: Burying the Hatchet Case #54: The Poisoned Truth Case #55: Ashes to Ashes Case #56: There Will Be Blood Pacific Bay Ocean Shore= Case #1: Shark Attack! Case #2: Death on Wheels Case #3: What Dies Beneath Case #4: Dead Girl Rolling Case #5: The Ice Queen |-| Bayou Bleu= Case #6: Bayou Blood Case #7: Easy Prey Case #8: The Root of All Evil Case #9: Death by Moonshine Case #10: Smoke and Mirrors |-| Inner City= Case #11: Heartless Case #12: Payback Case #13: Eastern Promises Case #14: Spineless Case #15: Murder-Go-Round Case #16: Killing Time Free Clothes In every single Additional Investigation of a case, apart from Cases #1 and #2 (both in Grimsborough), one of the suspects will give you a set of clothes. Note: Most rewards are different depending on the player's gender. For instance, in Case #10, Joshua Kempe's Fashion Hairstyle has two versions, if the player is a male, he will get the male version and if the player is a female, she will get the female version. We have included both versions of the clothes on this page. If there are no separate pictures, it means the reward is the same for both genders. More information: If you change your avatar's gender, your existing rewards won't change for those of the opposite gender, and you won't be able to use them. So if you plan the change, don't put it off; also, don't try to change the gender temporarily in order to get a reward you like more, as it will be unusable when you switch back. Grimsborough= {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 650px;" |- ! scope="col" style="width: 30px; text-align: center;"|Case ! scope="col" style="width: 110px; text-align: center;"|Suspect ! scope="col" style="width: 160px; text-align: center;"|Reward ! scope="col" style="width: 110px; text-align: center;"|Male Version ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"|Female Version |- | style="text-align: center;"|#3 | style="text-align: center;"|One-Tooth-Sam | style="text-align: center;"|Jaunty Cap | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|#4 | style="text-align: center;"|James Smith | style="text-align: center;"|Oilskin Coat | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|#5 | style="text-align: center;"|Eva Coleman | style="text-align: center;"|Russian Brooch | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|#6 | style="text-align: center;"|Zeus | style="text-align: center;"|Flash Glasses | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|#7 | style="text-align: center;"|Linda Lovara | style="text-align: center;"|Healing Crystals | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#8 | style="text-align: center;"|Biff Wellington | style="text-align: center;"|Blue Flamingo Shirt | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|#9 | style="text-align: center;"|Rose Cassidy | style="text-align: center;"|Open Locket | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|#10 | style="text-align: center;"|Joshua Kempe | style="text-align: center;"|Fashion Hairstyle | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#11 | style="text-align: center;"|Troy Cassidy | style="text-align: center;"|Biker Helmet | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#12 | style="text-align: center;"|Brooke Chase | style="text-align: center;"|Samurai Helmet | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#13 | style="text-align: center;"|Shaun Crosby | Male Version: Military Helmet Camo Makeup Female Version: Military Cap Camo Makeup | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#14 | style="text-align: center;"|Kim Aoki | Male Version: Striped Grey Suit Female Version: ''' Frilly Clothing | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#15 | style="text-align: center;"|Tom Hunt | '''Male Version: Blue Hippie Glasses Dreads Female Version: Heart-shaped Glasses Hippie Hairstyle | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#16 | style="text-align: center;"|Josie Picket | Lucky Hat Lucky Jacket | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#17 | style="text-align: center;"|Alfred Ziegler | Hot Dog Vendor Hat Hot Dog Vendor Apron | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#18 | style="text-align: center;"|Noah Richards | High Tech Glass High Tech Vest | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#19 | style="text-align: center;"|Derek Molina | Male Version: Blue Striped Glasses Geeky Cap Female Version: Violet Striped Glasses Geeky Cap | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#20 | style="text-align: center;"|Jezabela | Male Version: Spike Choker Leather Cloth Female Version: Whip Leather Cloth | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#21 | style="text-align: center;"|Drake Ribbs | Male Version: Bullets Necklace Camo Beret Female Version: Camo Scarf Red Beret | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#22 | style="text-align: center;"|Sheila MacCarthy | Venetian Mask Harlequin Vest | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#23 | style="text-align: center;"|Charles Parker | Botanist Hat Overall | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#24 | style="text-align: center;"|Mortimer Mutlog | Chapka Padded Jacket | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#25 | style="text-align: center;"|Desmond Galloway | Male Version: Silk Dressing Gown Snake Brooch Female Version: White Dress Butterfly Brooch | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#26 | style="text-align: center;"|Elvira Milton | Gothic Hairstyle Pentagram Necklace | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#27 | style="text-align: center;"|Floyd Russel | Tuba Lake Monster Suit | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#28 | style="text-align: center;"|Father Von Pratt | Angel Hair Angel Cloth | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#29 | style="text-align: center;"|Ayden Young | Scout Uniform Neckerchief | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#30 | style="text-align: center;"|Ivan Imlay | Skeleton Makeup Skeleton Outfit | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|#31 | style="text-align: center;"|James Savage | Bone Brooch Dog Suit | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#32 | style="text-align: center;"|Madison Springer | University Badge University Gown | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|#33 | style="text-align: center;"|Riley Davies | Hipster Haircut Hispster Jacket | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#34 | style="text-align: center;"|Chad Baker | Male Version: Football Helmet Football Jersey Female Version: Cheerleader Haircut Cheerleader Uniform | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#35 | style="text-align: center;"|The @rtist | Hacker Mask Friendnet Hoodie | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|#36 | style="text-align: center;"|Hannah Hersberger | Male Version: Amish Hat Amish Shirt Female Version: Amish Haircut Amish Dress | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#37 | style="text-align: center;"|Bruce Anderson | Male Version: Captain Simple Mask Captain Simple Costume Female Version: Ripper Jade Haircut Ripper Jade Costume | | |- | #38 | style="text-align: center;"|Chad Baker | Male Version: Hawaiian Shirt Spring Break Necklace Female Version: Bikini Spring Break Necklace | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#39 | style="text-align: center;"|Donna Walker | Disco Hairstyle Disco Suit | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#40 | style="text-align: center;"|Janice Mills | Undercover Bear Bear Jacket | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#41 | style="text-align: center;"|Chad Baker | Male Version: Prom Crown Prom Suit Female Version: Prom Tiara Prom Dress | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#42 | style="text-align: center;"|Howard Johnson | Uncle Sam Hat Vote Badge | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#43 | style="text-align: center;"|Archibald Ashworth | Bee Antennae Bee Costume | | |- | style="text-align: center;"| #44 | style="text-align: center;"| Georgi Papacoulis | Butterfly Makeup Flamingo Boa | style="text-align: center;"| | |- | style="text-align: center;"| #45 | style="text-align: center;"| Dwayne Vermont | Crocodile Jacket Golden Mixtape Necklace | | |- | style="text-align: center;"| #46 | style="text-align: center;"| Danny Doyle | Male Version: Golf Cap Golf Polo Shirt Female Version: Golf Visor Golf Polo Shirt | | |- | style="text-align: center;"| #47 | style="text-align: center;"| Molly Mocard | Aviator Cap Aviator Jumpsuit | | |- | style="text-align: center;"| #48 | style="text-align: center;"|Charlene Cody | Hair Towel Facial Mask | | |- | style="text-align: center;"| #49 | style="text-align: center;"|Mohammad Souleyman | Male Version: Keffiyeh Thobe Female Version: Hijab Saree | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#50 | style="text-align: center;"|Beatrice Vane | Male Version: Opera Haircut Opera Suit Female Version: Elegant Side Braid Opera Dress | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#51 | style="text-align: center;"|Howard Johnson | Police Chief Uniform Police Chief Hat | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#52 | style="text-align: center;"|Herman Cavendish | Pilgrim Hat Pilgrim Suit | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#53 | style="text-align: center;"|Anakee | Male Version: Aloki Headdress Aloki Makeup Female Version Aloki Hairstyle Aloki Makeup | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#54 | style="text-align: center;"|Jenny Quaid | Artist Overall Artist Beret | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#55 | style="text-align: center;"|Milton Grimmes | Wizard Robe Wizard Hat | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#56 | style="text-align: center;"|Cathy King | Jones Hairstyle Grimsborough Keepsake T-Shirt | | |-| Pacific Bay= {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 650px;" |- ! scope="col" style="width: 30px; text-align: center;"|Case ! scope="col" style="width: 110px; text-align: center;"|Suspect ! scope="col" style="width: 160px; text-align: center;"|Reward ! scope="col" style="width: 110px; text-align: center;"|Male Version ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;"|Female Version |- | style="text-align: center;"|#1 | style="text-align: center;"|Zack Taylor | Lifeguard Visor Shark Tooth Necklace | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#2 | style="text-align: center;"|Memphis Banach | Male Version: White Cowboy Hat Chippendale Costume Female Version: Pink Wig Stripper Costume | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#3 | style="text-align: center;"|Roger Strout | Captain Hat Wetsuit | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#4 | style="text-align: center;"|Howard Pickley | Roller Derby Helmet Roller Derby Uniform | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#5 | style="text-align: center;"|Eva Sanchez | Male Version: Poseidon Crown Poseidon Costume Female Version: Mermaid Hair Mermaid Costume | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#6 | style="text-align: center;"|Bill Farnham | Voodoo Headdress Voodoo Costume | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#7 | style="text-align: center;"|Vanessa Kimmel | Crocodile Hat Hunter Vest | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#8 | style="text-align: center;"|Colonel Spangler | Camo Shirt Camo Binoculars | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#9 | style="text-align: center;"|Betty-Lou Logan | Redneck Shirt Mullet Haircut | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|#10 | style="text-align: center;"|Harvey Fitchner | Harvey's Shirt Harvey's Glasses | | -THD- |- | style="text-align: center;"|#11 | style="text-align: center;"|Tao Wei | Chinese Wedding Dress | | -THD- |- | style="text-align: center;"|#12 | style="text-align: center;"|Eva Breitman | Expensive Necklace | | -THD- |- | style="text-align: center;"|#13 | style="text-align: center;"|Ahmet | Watermelon Costume | | -THD- |- | style="text-align: center;"|#14 | style="text-align: center;"|Mark McKenzie | Clover Makeup | | -THD- |- | style="text-align: center;"|#15 | style="text-align: center;"|Nikolai Kamarov | Russian Cossack Uniform | | -THD- |-| Category:Criminal Case Information